Peter Parker: The Spectacular Spider-Man Vol 1 1
(Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Adam Kubert | CoverArtist2 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | CCO = Joe Quesada | President1_1 = Dan Buckley | Quotation = Uh, I was actually about to ask if you were talking about [[Peter Parker (Earth-616)|'Peter' Parker]]. My name's Teresa... I'm his sister. | Speaker = Teresa Parker | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler1_1 = Adam Kubert | Inker1_1 = Adam Kubert | Colourist1_1 = Jordie Bellaire | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor1_2 = Allison Stock | Editor1_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis1 = Peter Parker and Johnny Storm share a sandwich on a rooftop before Spidey swings off to stop a mugging. As he does, he runs into Ant-Man. The woman who was being mugged is a newcomer to New York City named Rebecca London who asks out Spider-Man on a date and offers her business card. Ant-Man leads Spider-Man to the Mason's penthouse where he is introduced to The Tinkerer's brother Hophni Mason. Uatu Jackson helps Spider-Man try to hack a Stark Industries phone which is locked and fell out of the mugger's pocket. He traces the only previously hacked Stark phone to Chicago and Spider-Man goes there to investigate, forgetting his plans to see a movie with Johnny Storm. Meanwhile, Storm awaits outside Peter Parker's apartment building, where he meets Teresa Parker. When he arrives at the home of the hacker, he is hit in the chest by repulsors from Ironheart. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * Antagonists: * Unnamed robbers Other Characters: * * * * * * * ** * ** ** *** * ** * * * * ** * Prince * * * * * * * The Tinkerer (Phineas Mason) * * * * * * * * * * Walter White * Saul Goodman * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ****** ******* ***** ****** ****** Midtown ****** Upper East Side ******* & East ******** The Mason's penthouse ****** ****** ****** Peter's apartment *** *** **** *** **** ***** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * and * * * and * * * * * * * Vehicles: * * | StoryTitle2 = Spider-Fight | Writer2_1 = Chip Zdarsky | Penciler2_1 = Goran Parlov | Inker2_1 = Goran Parlov | Colourist2_1 = Nathan Fairbairn | Letterer2_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor2_1 = Nick Lowe | Editor2_2 = Allison Stock | Editor2_3 = Devin Lewis | Synopsis2 = A small-time hood calling himself "Mindbender" appears in an alley mugging a family when Spider-Man drops in and saves them, revealing that the criminal is not a super-powered villain but a pretender who found a mask and some glue to give the appearance that he had a super-powered brain. As soon as the scene is safe, Spider-Man is shot at from a sniper rifle on an adjacent roof. Once he arrives at the top, he finds the Black Widow. They fight and she refuses to explain why she is shooting at and punching him. After temporarily blinding him with bright lights, she leaves and meets with S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Mintz and gives him a recording of the duo fighting to be used to develop a contingency plan to take him down if ever necessary. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Gerry * Mandy * Gerry and Mandy's son * * * * ** *** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** Items: * and * * * | Solicit = SPIDER-MAN RETURNS TO THE FRIENDLY NEIGHBORHOOD! The webslinging, wallcrawling wonder returns to New York City in the all-new PETER PARKER: THE SPECTACULAR SPIDER-MAN. A companion series to the best-selling Amazing Spider-Man series, Peter Parker is going back-to-basics for big heroics in the Big Apple. Featuring adversaries old and new, be there as Spider-Man returns to his friendly neighborhood for his never ending battle against crime and the dreaded “Parker Luck”. | Notes = * Spratt's Hip-Hop Variant was based on the cover of 2Pac's fourth studio album, All Eyez on Me. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}